ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
Board of Directors/2011 Third Quarter Meeting Minutes
|} The third quarter meeting of the Board of Directors for the calendar year of 2011 was held on August 14th at 12:00 noon. The minutes for that meeting are below. The majority of the meeting was focused on the nominees for The Oggies. That focus, coupled with numerous missing members, resulted in an abbreviated meeting. __NOEDITSECTION__ Attendees Board Members ;Physically Present :Hooper, Steve Johnson, Shawn Cain, Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson ;Present via Net/Phone :Charles Ringstaff, Brandon Boatright ;Not present, accounted for :Kelsey Phelps, Nick Henley ;Not present, unaccounted for :Lacey Wilson, Jake Kubitschek Guests :No Guests Present Previously Tabled Discussions Website Continued delays mostly as a result of active schedules and the continued functionality of the basic wiki setup. Camp Oggie Location Hunting The Subcommittee on Camp Oggie, led by Jake Kubitschek, was established during the first quarter 2011 meeting, and it was explicitly stated that failure to lock in a location in a suitable time would force a cancellation of the event for this calendar year. The subcommittee failed to convene at all. The two members of the subcommittee present during this meeting both had located potential sites, but neither had availability data listed or agreeable pricing with such short notice. No locations were provided from absentee subcommittee members. As a result, Camp Oggie will not be able to go forward in 2011. Plans for it becoming biannual and happening in 2012 were discussed, and a change in the subcommittee to ensure the event is successful. Old Goals Chapter Recruitment Goal Multiple new chapters have recently joined O.G.R.E.s, and these include the Ogres of UT Martin, Windy City Ogres, Tampa Bay Ogres, Port City Ogres, and the Gulf Coast Ogres. New Discussions The OGGIEs Official Nominee Selections The official nominees were selected out of the ones that members sent in. They can be seen at The Oggies/2011 Oggie Award nominations. Votes of Confidence No votes of confidence were held, though it was discussed that an attendance policy should be enforced due to persistent inexcusable absences from board meetings. President's Report The president was not present at the meeting. Director of Communications' Report The dir. of comms. was happy with the rapid growth in the new chapter area. Supreme Game Master's Report Present, no report. Webmaster's Report Present, no report. Treasury Report Position vacant, no report. Committee Reports The New Chapter Recruitment Committee was happy with the growth in chapters recently. No other committees had a report. Rank Promotions Confirmed the officer ranks for some of the most recent chapters. Awards Presented Discussed the recent Game Master Awards given to members of the newly formed Tampa Bay Ogres, and the granting of the Order of Chrétien de Troyes to one of their members! Non-Agenda Discussions Goals A goal was stated to have at least 70 percent attendance at the next board meeting, allowing for long-distant board members to not be physically present. Next Meeting Nov. 20th 3:00 pm, location TBA Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers → Board of Directors Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Past Events